On Halloween Night
by kuraokamiko
Summary: Sequel to 'A Special Bond'. Quatre and Heero go to spend the holiday, but Trowa, Wufei, and Duo suspect something is up. 1x22x1 and 3x44x3 mentioned yaoi. OOCness and AU.


Written On: 10/1/00  
Completed On: 10/14/00  
Revised On: 3/14/01  
Compliments and comments welcomed.  
  
~~~~~  
On Halloween Night  
~~~~~  
  
All rights and privileges to Gundam Wing belong to Sotsu Agency, Sunrise, ANB, and   
associated parties. The characters of this series are used without permission for the   
purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale or profit.  
  
~~~~~  
Text:  
""= Speaking in Mythical Tongue  
::= Thoughts  
**= Actions Within Speech  
_ _= Exaggerated Words  
~~~~~  
  
Trowa silently opened another door in the hallway of the great mansion. One of the   
servants of the Winner mansion had told him Quatre was alone in one of them, and he   
knew it wasn't often that his koi would take solitude time from the other gundam pilots.   
He quickly glanced around the room, noting it was empty, and shut the door to move   
down further. It wasn't long until he came to one of the multiple studies where the blond   
was standing by the balcony windows.  
  
He leaned in the doorway, his emerald eyes watching curiously of the Arabian's actions.   
Usually, Quatre would be listening to instrumental music and drinking tea or reading a   
book. But on this cool October day, he stood by the windows completely still and silent,   
a thoughtful look on his face. The HeavyArms pilot tilted his head, worry etching on his   
face. Something was up.  
  
"Spying is a nasty habit," a voice dripping with disapproval suddenly interrupted the   
silence. Whirling around, startled, he saw Wufei giving a criticizing look.  
  
The Chinese pilot's announcement broke Quatre from his thoughts, for he turned with a   
smile, "Trowa, Wufei, how long have you two been there?"  
  
"A few minutes," Trowa answered truthfully, turning his gaze back to his lover.  
  
Wufei gave a small grunt, then turned his attention to Quatre, "Duo's been wondering   
where you were. He wants us to go down to the grocery store and buy some Halloween   
candy when Heero comes back from his mission."  
  
Quatre's eyes widened in surprise, "Heero still isn't back?" He looked concerned for a   
split second, then beamed, "Oh, of course we can go get some candy."  
  
Trowa and Wufei exchanged glances, both now knowing things were up. Worrying   
about Heero, not often unless it was a large mission, and agreeing to allow Duo sugar.   
Wufei crossed his arms, "Are you all right?"  
  
Quatre's expression was a mix between shock and offended, "Well... of course I am.   
What's wrong with a little candy?"  
  
"WE'RE GOING?!! WAHOOO!!!" Duo cheered, glomping Quatre as he ran into the   
room, "OH, THANK YOU!! I'M ALL OUT OF HERSHEY'S!!"  
  
Quatre turned his gaze back out the window, "Anything else?"  
  
Trowa shook his head, cautiously eyeing the blond, "No..."  
  
The Winner heir took a deep breath, smiling, "All right, then. Tell me when Heero gets   
in so we can go."  
  
Duo hopped from one foot to another, "I hope he gets here soon, I'm tired of staying in   
this house, especially on the _sweetest_ day of the year!"  
  
"Ch'!" Wufei snorted softly, "Halloween is a silly holiday made by candy makers to make   
a large profit."  
  
"You're wrong!" Duo glared as he stomped his foot, "Halloween is a great celebration for   
ghouls!"  
  
"Like yourself?" Wufei shot back.  
  
"Oh, hahah. _That_ hurt!"  
  
"Hehehehh--"  
  
Trowa waved his hands in a peaceful manner. "Stop it now, you sound like children."  
  
"*snicker* Mmm--heheh... *snort* heheh--"  
  
Wufei narrowed his eyes to the braided pilot, "It wasn't that funny of a joke."  
  
Violet eyes shined with false hurt, "Oi, I'm not laughing!"  
  
Suddenly, Quatre leaned forward, holding his stomach as tears ran down his cheeks,   
"Aheh-aheh... heheh... sorry... ahem... continue..." He straightened, showing he was   
calming down.  
  
Duo put his hands on his hips, huffing, "And _what_ is so funny?!"  
  
Quatre gave an innocent expression, "Who, me? Oh, just the ghoul comment. It's really   
celebrated by magical or mythical creatures." He paused, then shrugged with a smile,   
"Well, that's what I heard from my sisters, that is."  
  
A strong knock on the tall study door turned the pilots attention to a maid in the doorway.   
She bowed her head, "Master Quatre, your fellow pilot has returned. He is still in the   
hanger, but will be up shortly."  
  
"Thank you." Quatre gave his dismissal, "Duo, would you like to go now?"  
  
"Do you have to ask?!" The American excitedly chimed, grabbing the blonde's arm, "Let's   
go!"  
  
"Hn?" Heero asked as he entered the room, "Go where?" Despite looking tired, he   
retained his posture and waited for an answer.  
  
"We're going into town for some candy, Heero. Want to come with us?" Quatre asked as   
he walked over.  
  
The Japanese pilot snorted, "Today's Halloween. What makes you think we will get   
anything good?"  
  
Duo bounced, yes, bounced, over to his koi, hugging him with a wide grin, "Aw, c'mon   
Hee-chan! Never underestimate the powers of the candyshop owner!"  
  
"We won't take long, just an hour. We'll be back before nightfall." More hushed, he   
whispered, "I promise." Trowa felt a combination of jealousy and shock by how Quatre   
seemed to really want the silent pilot to join them. Glancing at Duo, their gazes met and   
he knew the braided boy was beginning to have suspicions.  
  
Heero stared at Quatre, then shrugged carelessly, "All right."  
  
***  
  
Quatre helped the others bring in the many bags filled with candy and soda. Even though   
they used a large car, the walk from the driveway to the front door was still quite an   
exersize. "I have _never_ spent so much money on candy and coke alone before!"  
  
Wufei glared at the Deathscythe pilot as the American rummaged through one of the   
bags, "I wonder why."  
  
Duo raised his head from the bag, "Oi! Lay off!"  
  
Trowa fell behind the group with Heero. Turning his green eyes to meet cobalt, he   
spoke, "So why did Quatre want you to come so much? He's been acting strange lately."  
  
Heero gave his glare of death, "If you're so curious, ask him yourself."  
  
Trowa didn't back down, "You know something, and I know Quatre will avoid the   
question. Exactly how close are you two? I never heard of what happened while you two   
were partners."  
  
"Trowa, you're very beautiful. A green-eyed jealous demon isn't very attractive,   
especially not to Quatre." Heero turned his gaze ahead, "We didn't do anything, we just   
have a lot of shared interests. And if the thought of Quatre being friends with me is so   
unappealing, take it up with him." He then sped up his pace, leaving the other boy   
behind with his thoughts.  
  
Quatre slowed his steps until Heero reached him, then matched the others speed.   
Leaning over, he began to whisper in a strange language, " Are we still on for tonight? "  
  
Heero nodded, " They're getting suspicious. " he hushed back.  
  
The blond blushed, " I'm sorry. I'm... I'm used to having only my sisters around during   
this time. Don't go on a mission around this time again, please. I'm not used to being   
alone when I go. "  
  
Heero gazed evenly at the Arabian, but the intense eyes weren't harsh, " I understand,   
but it was unavoidable. " He paused, then continued, " When are you going to tell him? "  
  
Quatre knew who the Wing pilot was referring to. His eyes hardened with a seriousness   
rarely seen off the battlefield, " When the time is right. Now isn't the time. What about   
you? " He nodded his head to Duo, who was busy annoying Wufei, " He deserves to   
know also. "  
  
Heero's eyes softened as he glanced at his lover, "//I'm waiting, like you. It's just Trowa is   
more suspicious. He confronted me back there a few minutes ago.//"  
  
The blonde's eyes widened in fear, " Mother... what did he say? What did _you_ say? "  
  
Heero smirked, " I'm not too sure what he believes, but I think he thinks you and I did   
something behind his back. "  
  
THUD!! Everyone paused in their steps to look at Quatre, who was laying face-first on   
the ground. He glared at the Japanese boy, "I WOULD NEVER!! HE THINKS... OF   
ALL THE SILLY--!!" He scrambled up, picking up his bags, and turned his angry gaze to   
his lover, "I would _never_ sleep behind your back!! Trust is important in a relationship!   
And if you can't even trust me on my word, then... then... DEAL WITH IT!" Turning on   
his heel, he stomped into his mansion, dumping his load of candy in the kitchen.  
  
Wufei looked bemused at the emerald eyed pilot, "Bravo."  
  
***  
  
Duo crept into the living room on the bottom floor, bubblegum being chewed in his   
mouth. He sat across from the HeavyArms' pilot, gaze serious, "So what did Heero say?"  
  
Trowa unwrapped another mini candybar, "Nothing much. Just that I'm jealous for no   
reason, and I should take it up with Quatre."  
  
Duo fidgeted nervously, expression clearly worried, "... do... do you think... maybe they're   
sharing... secrets? Y'know... the kind they tell friends but not lovers? And maybe that's   
why they're getting closer?" Trowa parted his lips to respond, but the hyper American cut   
him off," Of course they aren't! Lovers are also best friends! What could Heero possibly   
have to say to Quatre and vise versa?! They're planning something and it's driving me   
nuts!!"  
  
THWAP! Duo rubbed his head where a wrench smacked him. Wufei stood in the   
doorway, clear annoyance written on his face, "Maxwell, shut up! I could hear you all   
the way to the bunker!"  
  
Trowa put another piece of chocolate in his mouth, "Sorry, Wufei."  
  
The Chinese pilot softened his expression with a sigh as he walked into the room, and sat   
in a chair, "This is really upsetting you two, isn't it?"  
  
Duo and Trowa locked their sights on Wufei, "Do you know?!"  
  
Wufei shook his head, "Not really, but I'm having suspicions. One, the relationship. It's   
as one of good friends, but we can't see anything on the surface that they could have a   
common interest in."  
  
Trowa shoved the bag of sweets away," So you think they share something in common   
that none of the rest of us have?"  
  
"Exactly. Secondly, while I've been coming to the kitchen for a late night snack, for an   
entire month, they've been sitting in the kitchen talking-"  
  
Trowa snorted, "Now who's having a nasty habit, Wufei?"  
  
Wufei blushed, then growled, "Do you want me to tell you or not!?"  
  
Duo nodded, "Continue."  
  
The dragon descendent eyed Trowa for any objection, then continued, "I got curious, so I   
stayed around to watch." His eyes hardened with concentration, "Sometimes they talk in   
another language, if some servants are still in earshot. But when they're alone, they   
discuss some kind of plans."  
  
Duo's violet eyes widened more, "P-plans?"  
  
"Yes. And our names sometimes pop up. It's been in broken pieces, but from what I put   
together.." he crossed his arms over his chest, "There's some kind of meeting on   
Halloween night, tonight, in the forest west of here. They'll find a way to distract us, or,   
if possible, get us to go to bed early. Then they'll sneak out and return before dawn."  
  
Trowa held his chin in thought, "What could be so important as to cause those two to be   
in such careful planning sessions?"  
  
Wufei shrugged, "I have no idea. They never directly said what it was, so I'm guessing   
they've done this before, but without the possibility of discovery. With us three here,   
there's that chance they don't want to take."  
  
Duo gave his evil grin, eyes lighting up in delight, "Then we'll tag them. We'll follow   
them then to see what all the hush-hush is about."  
  
Trowa frowned, not liking the idea of spying on Quatre, but it was obvious that if they   
don't they would remain in the dark for a while to come. He turned his gaze back to the   
onyx eyed pilot, "What do you say?"  
  
Wufei smirked, "Tagging Quatre and Heero, two of our best pilots... I'm up for the   
challenge. And I'm pretty curious as to what those two are up to."  
  
Trowa hummed with hesitance, then nodded his head, "I'm in."  
  
***  
  
Trowa, Wufei, and Duo had gathered into a room with a large television set around eight   
or so, watching classic Halloween movies. It was a quarter to midnight now, and, other   
than the movie, it was completely quiet throughout the house. The door into the room   
clicked, and slowly began to open. A cobalt blue eye quickly surveyed the motionless   
forms of the inhabitants in the room, then shut the door again.  
  
The dark blue met a lighter shade, " They fell asleep watching Dracula. "  
  
The light blue ones were gleaming with amusement, " Well, he was quite the charmer.   
Let's go before one of them wakes up. " With that agreement, the two sprinted out of   
the house to the forest, disappearing into the foliage.  
  
In the room where the other three pilots were, violet eyes suddenly peeked open, fixed on   
the door. duo straightened, the other two seconds later. Trowa and Wufei walked to the   
door, while Duo turned off the movie and followed behind them.   
  
Trowa's emerald eyes were filled with determination, "Ready? No turning back once we   
start." Receiving the other two's affirmation, armed and prepared, they trekked through   
the open field surrounding the estate, and invaded the thick woods.  
  
It was strangely quiet, seemingly void of noise of any life. The tree branches seemed as   
though they were snarling, scratching and clawing at the boys, urging them to turn back   
from their mystery. Still, they relentlessly pushed forward.   
  
It was so quiet, even their footsteps, it was no wonder the Latin boy and martial artist   
jumped when Duo squawked in surprise and pain. Turning, they realized the boy had   
gotten his braid tangled with a tree-branch, "Wu-man, you _sure_ they're here?"  
  
Wufei, with Trowa's help, began to untangle the violet eyed pilot's hair, "Yes, Maxwell,   
I'm sure. Quit squirming!"  
  
"Well, you're pull-OUCH! It hurts!! Stop that!"  
  
"Kisama!" The Chinese pilot unsheathed his broad sword, raising it for a downward cut.  
  
Duo tried to run, but was held at bay by his trapped braid, "Wufei, no! Ya can't hack my-  
EEK!!" He closed his eyes as the sword brought down swiftly. Before he knew it, Duo   
fell to the ground stunned, the branch now separated from the tree, and now loose from   
the chestnut hair. He gulped, tugging nervously on his braid as he chuckled, "Heheh...   
thanks, Wuffy."  
  
"Don't call me _Wuffy_!" The Shen Lon pilot bellowed as he waved his sword   
dangerously.  
  
Duo nodded, "Okay, Wu-man, no Wuffy. Got it."  
  
Trowa shook his head with a bemused look, "Let's continue before another tree develops   
a crush on your braid."  
  
The three continued into the forest, Duo holding his braid in a tight fist while it hung   
over his shoulder. A warm, orange glow soon came in view ahead, and the sound of   
people talking and music was heard.  
  
Pushing away the last of the brush, the trio gaped at what was before their eyes. It was a   
festival with people dancing around a roaring bonfire, a band playing up beat tunes, while   
food covered a long table. It shouldn't had caused alarm, but there were unearthly   
creatures, both big and small, animals thought only to exist in fairy tales, and the   
costumes were far too real.  
  
Duo found his voice first as his eyes locked onto a six inch fairy flying around the   
beverages on the table, "I think... this was a ba~ad idea."  
  
***  
  
So not to get caught, the three awestruck boys climbed into trees, high enough not to be   
seen but low enough to see distinguishing details of the people of the party.  
  
Wufei gazed in utter surprise at what continued below them, "This is... well, I never   
expected to find this in this day and age..."  
  
Duo fidgeted, "Tell me about it! I mean... maybe we watched one too many scary movies   
or something... heheh... yeah, that's it, this is a~all a dream, and when I wake-OW!" Duo   
rubbed his arm which Trowa had smacked, "Okay, that hurt, so it's not a dream.... oh,   
brother..."  
  
Trowa was silent as he took in the appearance of everyone at the festivities. he gasped,   
eyes widening as his eyes caught sight of a platinum blond dancing around the fire. The   
figure was hardly changed, only having an aura of harmony around it and was clad in   
exotic, but befitting and decent garments representing nature's colors.  
  
Wufei followed Trowa's gaze and sputtered out, "Winner?!"  
  
Duo saw the Sandrock pilot also and was shocked. The Arabian pilot was thoroughly   
enjoying himself in the celebration, laughing and dancing with the group of other   
creatures. Finally, he hopped lightly away from the dance to another creature with dark   
blue clothes similar to the Winner heir's. His hands were human-like, the fingers ending   
in claws which held a glass to a mouth with fangs. White wings were folded against the   
creature's back, but he was still recognizable, even in the dark patch he sat in. The self-  
proclaimed Shinigami visibly saddened, eyes dimming, "Great. Trowa falls for an elf   
and me an angel. Just perfect."  
  
Wufei shook his head slowly, "Elves are taller with pointy ears and--" he shook his head,   
"What am I saying?!"  
  
Suddenly, there was a harsh, ear-splitting shriek, making the boys cover their ears in pain.   
Winged creatures covered their vision, raining down blows and hits until   
unconsciousness took over.  
  
***  
  
Minutes before the attack...  
  
Quatre danced around the golden orange blaze, enjoying the sensation of his warmed skin   
against the cool Halloween wind. The forest nymphs of the area were honoring the   
festival with their beautiful music one could hardly refuse to dance to. He laughed   
gleefully as more and more joined the dance around the bonfire, and he didn't plan on   
stopping until something--actually, someone-- caught his eye.  
  
He walked calmly out of the dance to the winged crossbreed, stopping a foot away with   
his hands on his hips, " Heero, come join the party! "  
  
Heero drank his beverage in his hand with ease, " I am joining the party. I just don't   
wish to dance. "  
  
Quatre slid to his knees, enfolding his hands together and laid them on Heero's knee, his   
chin then resting on his hands, " Want to talk about it? Or do you act this way in all the   
parties you go to? "  
  
Heero gave a smirk, patting the blonde's head, " What are you wasting your time on me   
for, Quatre? Go enjoy your first group celebration. "  
  
Quatre shook his head with a smile, " I _can't_ enjoy myself with you hiding here in the   
corner. "  
  
" I'm hardly hiding. " Heero chided. He stood with a defeated sigh, stretching his arms   
and wings, " If you must have me join, I will. "  
  
" Thank you, Heero! " Quatre beamed with excitement, and started to drag his fellow   
pilot into the festivities when a valkyries siren rang through the noise.   
  
Intruders.  
  
***  
  
Trowa groaned as he entered the land of consciousness, his head pounding and his back   
aching. Wearily, he opened his eyes, pleasantly surprised to feel a soft hand moving his   
bangs. He gave a small, content smile to see his lover looking at him with concern.   
"Quatre... I had the weirdest-" He paused to see another figure come into view. Heero   
gazed coolly at the Heavyarms' pilot, but what caught the green-eyed boy's attention were   
the white wings showing even in the dim moonlight.  
  
"... WHAT THE HELL?!" He uncharacteristically shouted, waking his two companions   
beside him.  
  
Quatre reached out, eyes begging for understanding, "Trowa, calm down..."  
  
Trowa gazed long and hard at his small lover, now noticing more changes. His eyes were   
glowing with an unnatural light, an unearthly gaze lingering in their depths. His voice   
was more accented, from where he didn't know.   
  
Duo's eyes were locked on the winged figures, "H-heero?"  
  
"Aa."  
  
Wufei was breathing hard, dark eyes wide in panic, "Okay, we're crazy, we snapped,   
probably from the Zero system, just delayed reaction, yeah-!"  
  
"Calm down, Wufei," Heero snapped, arms crossed, "You aren't crazy, just... mis-  
informed."  
  
"Yuy, what the hell is going on?! You're a... a..."  
  
Heero's gaze, now more glacier than usual, didn't waver as he spoke, "You say angel and   
omae o korosu."  
  
Quatre gave a disapproving glare to the Japanese pilot, "Quit scaring them!" More   
calmly, he spoke gentler to Trowa, "I... I am sorry, love. I thought..."  
  
If Trowa was feeling anything, it didn't show, for he spoke in a dead, quiet tone, "You   
thought what, Quatre?"  
  
"... that you wouldn't understand... that you'd hate me... we were going to..." Quatre began   
to sob, "Trowa, I'm sorry!"  
  
Duo didn't speak, keeping his gaze on his hands and they rested on his lap, "How did we   
get back to the mansion?"  
  
Heero looked out the window, "You three were going to be killed, but the captain of the   
valkyries recognized Duo and asked us to bring you back."  
  
"Who was the captain?"  
  
"Hilde." Heero replied as though he was recapping a missed television show.  
  
While Duo sputtered in surprise and shock, Wufei thought of what he read in one of the   
many books of Quatre's library, "Hilde? As in, Hilde the valkyrie from Teutonic   
mythology?"  
  
Heero shrugged, the feather's of his wings rustling with the movement, "The one Duo   
met. They're related in a way, I suppose."  
  
Quatre had finally calmed down some, wiping his eyes free of the moisture. Trowa stood   
up, eyes closed, "I think this has come to a shock to us. It's late, and we need sleep. We   
_will_ finish this discussion in the morning."  
  
Quatre nodded in agreement, while Heero gave his acknowledgment with his eyes. Duo   
scratched his head, "Um... Heero... I.... ah..."  
  
Heero raised a hand, "I understand. I'll sleep in another room. Quatre, you should give   
Trowa the same space."  
  
"A-all right..."  
  
***  
  
Early in the morning, the pilots emerged silently for breakfast, one by one. An uneasy   
silence hung over the table while everyone ate their breakfasts. Heero and Quatre were   
now normal, or at least human, and sat at one end of the table while the other three sat   
not far away. The tense silence was suffocating, and quickly becoming more unbearable.  
  
Quatre finished his breakfast, now sipping his coffee. He turned his tired eyes from   
Trowa to Heero, " This is getting ridiculous. "  
  
Heero swallowed his last bite of the biscuits, " _Getting_ ridiculous? It's been   
ridiculous since they were caught spying. How should we begin? "  
  
He shrugged, " From the beginning, I suppose. "  
  
"Ahem!" Wufei interrupted, "Don't talk like we're not here."  
  
Heero nodded, "All right. What do you want to know?"  
  
Trowa refused to meet his lover's gaze, "Quatre, Heero, what... _exactly_... are you?"  
  
Quatre leaned back in his chair, sighing as his fingers traced the designs on his mug, "I'm   
an Aiwel, an Arabian nature spirits. We age slightly slower than humans, but we do die   
of old age [1], which is why no one gets suspicious of us if we don't age or die, because   
we do." He paused, closing his eyes as guilt became evident in his expression, "... it's my   
fault we didn't tell you sooner. I wanted to wait until after Hallows Eve."  
  
Duo swallowed, his throat tight, "Why wait so long?"  
  
"The war." Heero took over, "If we survived this war to Halloween, when we _do_   
transform, it wouldn't be right to keep it from you. By Hallows Eve, our kind get together   
and hold a celebration. Quatre had never been to a group festival before, so I took him to   
one. We were going to explain it to the rest of you today, actually, even if you never   
followed us." Heero rested his arms, crossed, on the side of the table, "On Hallows Eve, a   
lot of magic is gathered, and becomes very strong. Creatures like us are drawn to it. We   
are sorry to keep it from you, but would you have really believed us if we told you in the   
beginning? [2]"  
  
Quatre chuckled harshly, "I can imagine it now. 'Nice to meet you, I'm Quatre Raberba   
Winner, Pilot 04 of the Gundam Sandrock, and, oh, by the way, I'm an Aiwel, how do   
you do?'.[3]"  
  
Wufei nodded, taking a sip of his own coffee, "I can understand now."  
  
Duo turned to his own lover, "All right, then. What are you?"  
  
"I'm a ten-gu sylph mixed breed. The ten-gu appear human but with wings, and exist in   
communities like humans, we inhabit trees in forests and mountains-"  
  
"They're tricksters." Quatre added.  
  
Heero glared, then snorted, "And the sylphs are elemental nymphs, in my case, of the   
celestial world."  
  
Trowa spoke up, "And how long do you live?"  
  
"Quite a long time. In the mortal world, we live like humans, but when we find someone,   
we can join them in the afterlife and be their companions." Heero shrugged, "Basically   
the whole now and forever deal [4]."  
  
Duo sighed heavily, turning his gaze to the table, "This is quite a strain on the   
relationship, buddy."  
  
Trowa snorted, "Truer words were never spoken."  
  
Quatre winced, "Trowa..." He hesitated in his protests by a hand on his shoulder. Heero   
shook his head slowly, then spoke in a quiet manner, "You're right, it is. We never   
expected to fall in love with mortals. And this is quite a change that we have to adjust   
to."  
  
Trowa finally opened his eyes, which were darker than before, "And if we don't?"  
  
Quatre folded his hands together, resting them in his lap, "... then it will just remain   
professional, and we won't hold any contacts with each other after the war." His eyes   
hardened in anger, "Still, I thought love went beyond who people were. I'm sorry I'm not   
really human and that I couldn't meet up to your expectations."  
  
" Stop it. You'll cause another earthquake or something. " Heero warned the small   
blonde.  
  
" Why this... this... MORTAL!! " Quatre snarled.  
  
" This mortal you fell in love with. " The Japanese boy reminded.  
  
Quatre blushed, then gave Heero a warning glare, " Do you wish to wake up in a room   
full of thorny rose bushes? "  
  
" Do you wish to wake up with pink hair? Don't try to threaten me, you would lose   
before we start. " Heero turned his gaze to the other pilots, "It will take time to adjust, I   
know. And we're not asking you to adjust. If you would like, we will keep it   
professional, only fellow pilots and we'll forget each other once the war is over with."  
  
Silence was heavy for several minutes while the three mortals thought over the options.   
Looking at each other, Duo jumped from his seat and hugged Heero from the back with a   
grin, "You should'a just told me sooner, koi! I think I can handle being with you 'now   
and forever'. Besides, those wings are kinda sexy."  
  
"Hn. Baka." Heero grumbled affectionately.  
  
Wufei smirked, "I guess I can still have you two as fighting comrades."  
  
Quatre fixed his gaze on the green-eyed pilot, waiting for his response. Trowa nodded,   
"It will take time to get use to, but I'll stay in this relationship. A little thing like magic   
won't keep me away from you, Quatre."  
  
Quatre leaned over, hugging his lover with tears in his eyes, "Trowa, koi, I love you..."  
  
Wufei grunted, "Not at the breakfast table, please!"  
  
"Oi, you got a majorly weak stomach, buddy. And you're taking this rather well." Duo   
retorted.  
  
Wufei had a smug look of pride on his face, "When you're a descendent of dragons, you   
grow immune to insane twists."  
  
Quatre laughed, wiping his eyes, "I guess that's true enough."  
  
Duo whispered in his lover's ear, "Hey, Hee-chan?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"... when does molting season begin for you? We could really use those feathers for good   
pillows."  
  
SMACK!!  
  
"OUCH!!"  
  
~Owari.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Footnotes: Yup, added Hilde in here though she's an annoying onna. But as long as they   
don't interfere in the _relationships_, I don't mind them. *notices unconvinced stares*   
Really! *stares don't change* ... well, not _too_ much, anyways.  
  
[1]= Okay, some of this is based off of fact, my source being the 'Encyclopedia of   
Sprites, Fairies, Leprechauns, and Goblins' by Carol Rose, and some of this being altered   
by my own sugar indulged imagination because I need it to bend to work with this story.  
[2]= It's a miracle, Heero's tongue didn't cramp! Yes, it's unusual for him to talk   
this much, but then again, it's unusual for him to sprout wings and join a Halloween   
party.  
[3]= Yup, Quatre's a sarcastic rude. Ain't he cute like that, though?   
[4]= Again, based on fact, and some based on fiction. There is a theory that the   
sylphs are really transformed souls of those who died as virgins, whether male or female,   
and if humans live a chaste life they are expected to enjoy their company in the afterlife.   
Also, sylphs fit Heero perfectly because they are described as being 'taller and stronger   
than humans with a volatile and unreliable temperament'.  
  
Author's Notes: Ano... well, this is my present for Hallows Eve *does a li'l dance* and I   
got it done while at school! Amazing, ne? Heheh, well, this story was inspired by a song   
I was taught when I was in third grade. And I remember word-for-word even though I'm   
a Junior in Highschool now. So, this story is based on the song 'Witches are Waltzing'. I   
hope you enjoyed, and yes, it's sappy at the end, that's how I like them. If I'm depressed, I   
might honor you with a sad/death fic, but until then, *goes Zero mode* YOU MUST   
SUFFER UNDER MY SAPPINESS AND WAFFY LOVING ATTITUDE!! HAHAHAH!   
NONE WILL ESCAPE MY-- Hey, where are you running off to?! 


End file.
